


Oi, Satsuki.

by unexpectedtingles (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, kinda OOC, quick, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unexpectedtingles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching the Serin/Yosen, Satsuki wants to have a bit a fun with her "Dai-Chan".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oi, Satsuki.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello!! I wrote this fic a long time ago and I decided to post this because I love this ship so much and I never really find that many fics where these babies are a couple, so here we go! 
> 
> Leave a comment and check out my other work!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

After watching Serin win against Yosen, Satsuki and Aomine began to walk out before it got too crowded.

Aomine with his hands in his pockets, bored expression on his face walked in front of Satsuki glancing behind him every once in a while making sure she’s still there.

“Dai-Chan! Serin’s amazing, huh? I never thought they would win.” She exclaimed, trying to matching Aomine’s pace. He glanced over at her and shrugged. “Predictable actually.  I had a feeling they were gonna win after Kagami stop acting like a dumbass.” He yawned then rubbed his nape. Satsuki pursed her lips and hugged Aomine’s arm, looking into his eyes.

He knitted his brows and glanced down at her.

“Is there something you want?” He asked.

He shrugged and gave him a sweet smile. “I don’t know. Maybe.” She batted her long eyelashes and kissed his bicep, before letting go and running ahead of him. Aomine tilted his head and ran after her. “Oi! Satsuki, stop playing games.” He yelled.

Satsuki giggled and stopped at the street light.  She panted and wiped the sweat from her forehead then in a blink of an eye, there Aomine was giving her the same expression he always does.

“Still as fast as always. Or are you faster?” She giggled and walked up to Aomine running her finger down his chest.

“Well after playing Kagami, I think I got faster. Stamina is better too I think." He nodded, grabbed her hands, and intertwined his fingers with hers. She smiled and moved her hands with his, kissing Aomine’s knuckles. Satsuki then got on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear.

“Should we find out?” She bit his earlobe gently sending chills down Aomine’s back. He grabbed her waist harshly causing her to whimper slightly. “Satsuki, are you teasing me?” He asked pulling her in close. She pouted then bit her lip lightly. “I don’t know,” She said releasing her bottom lip slowly. “, but what I do know is that I want you. Right now.” Satsuki grabbed his neck pulling him down to kiss her.

Aomine kissed back passionately, holding Satsuki close before releasing her lips. “Why’d you stop?” She whined, clawing at his chest. Aomine smiled and walked ahead of her, not saying a word. “Dai-Chan!” She whined before grabbing his hand. 

Aomine chuckled and looked down at his girlfriend. Her face was so red and her bottom lip was swollen from biting down on it so much. Before they knew it, they were walking up his Aomine's apartment.

He let go of Satsuki’s hand and unlocked the door before pushing Satsuki into the house and before she knew it she was pinned against the wall. Aomine licked his lips and looked Satsuki up and down admiring her body. “You're just accepting me today aren't you? It's like I could just do whatever I want.” He chuckled slightly before moving his hands down her body to cup her ass, squeezing slightly causing her to squeal. 

“Dai-C-Chan.”

Her body trembled as her mouth parted, letting out a slight moan. Aomine kissed her collarbone before picking her up and caring her to the bedroom. Satsuki clinged to him and sucked neck trying to keep the mood.

Aomine then threw her on the bed, slowly crawling up her body admiring her thin frame. He kissed her cheek softly and smiled at her sweetly before his same bored expression returned to his face. 

Satsuki looked into the male's eyes and giggled. "I thought you were finaly going to give it to me like an animal. " She kissed his chin. He rolled onto his stomach and sighed. "I'm actually quite tired. Maybe you could just blow me or something." He folded his arms under this head and closed his eyes, sighing loudly. 

Satsuki scowled and kicked at Aomine's side, pushing him onto the floor. "Oi- Satsuki!" He attempted to grasp the side of the bed. Aomine then to fell to the floor , letting a loud boom echo threw the room. "That's what you get for talking to me like that." Satsuko scowled and took her jacket off, discarding it onto the floor. She was wearing a pleaded skirt with a loose fitting t-shirt tucked into the hem.

She laid her her head back into the pillows and looked through her phone. Aomine got off the floor and brushed himself off before laying on Satsuki's torso and wrapping his arms around her waist, settlimg in between her legs. She ran her hand through his dark blue locks. 

"You're never like this in public. I always have to be alone with you in order for you to love me. " She pouted and kissed his forehead. "Oi. Satsuki. I love you no matter who's around." He grabbed her nape and kissed her lips. She kissed back softly and smiled sweetly. "Are you sure?" She chucked. Aomine nodded and kissed her lips once more.

Satsuki looked into Aomine's eyes and blinked. "So are we gonna...you know?" She chucked and messed with the bottom of her skirt. He chucked. "Well...I kinda just want oral, so like we could have sex, but I'm kinda not in the mood. " He sighed. Satsuki popped her tongue. "

"I'm literally giving myself to you and you don't want me. Everything is right in front of you." She pouted. Aomine closed his eyes again and hugged her body tightly. Satsuki squeezed out of his embrace and pushed him onto his back before crawling on top of him, straddling his body. "Dai-Chan." She whispered into his ear, pulling the bottom of his navy blue shirt. 

She needed Aomine and she needed him quick. It had been a whole week since they've had sex. I mean they would hangout and everything, sometimes have an intense makeout session, but every time things would get heated...Aomine would tap out and fall asleep within minutes.

Aomine opened his eyes slowly and sighed. "Satsuki, I said I wasn't in the mood right now. " He rolled his eyes and poked her stomach. She then pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her creme colored bra. Aomine averted his eyes.

"Satsuki, put your clothes back on." He requested. Satsuki pushed her hair behind her shoulders, trying to accent her breast, leaning foward. "Dai-Chan. I'm waiting. I want you. They want you."  
She pouted and grabbed his face. Aomine turned his head and made contact with her breasts taking his breathe away. He grabbed her waist. "Satsuki." He whisper and pushed her off of him. She fell back into the pillows and proped herself up onto her elbows. Aomine moved his hand up thigh and into her panties, feeling her wetness.

"You know I don't like being messed with." Aomine retorted, his voice deep and low.

Satsuki winced surprised by the sudden touch. Aomine then stroked her clitious in a circular motion while he positioned himself on top of her. Satsuki moaned quietly and bit on her finger nails. Aomine looked into her eyes and continued to pleasure her with his fingers. 

"Is this what you wanted?" He tilted his head to the side, the same expression he always had still pasted onto his face. Satsuki bit her lip and shook her head. "I-I actually w-wanted m-more...D-Dai-Chan." She said in between moans.

"So greedy." He sighed.

Aomine slipped his hands from her undergarments and pulled Satsuki onto his lap. Satsuki began kissing and sucking his neck, finding his sensitive spots before slipping her hands under the hem of his shirt. 

She earned a groan from Aomine as she bit down on his neck, Aomine pulled off her bra and grabbed Satsuki's pink locks pulling them back causing her to yelp. Satsuki let out a breathy moan and smiled at Aomine, licking her lips. "Mmm yeah baby. Give it to me now. I want you to fuck me so hard. Fuck me so hard so that I can't walk for days. I want your cock baby. "Satsuki moaned, her hands clawing at Aomine's chest.

Aomine cocked his brow and pushed Satsuki back onto the bed before ripping off her skirt, discarding it to the floor. He then knealed and pulled Satsuki's body to the foot of the bed. Satsuki looked down at the male that was now in between her legs. His eyes were full of lust even though he still had the same classic expression on his face. 

"Satsuki, you're mine and only mine." He whispered as he pulled off the pinkette's underwear. Satsuki blushed and attempted to squeeze her legs together, but ended up just being stopped by Aomine's tight grip. He forced her legs open and began pleasuring her with his mouth, exploring her folds.

Satsuki arched her back and moaned, grabbing onto the bedsheets feeling Aomine bite and nibble at her womanhood. She bit down on her lip hard as he looked down in between her legs to see Aomine looking up at her. "You're g-good at this, baby." She studded as Aomine teased her entranced with his tongue causing her to attempt to buck her hips but failed due to Aomine's strength. He then kissed up her body to recapture Satsuki's lips, making her taste herself.

Aomine broke the kiss rather quickly and knealed in between Satsuki's legs and smirked. "You know what to do."

Satsuki sat up and unbuckled Aomine's belt pulling down his pants quickly and rubbing his penis over his boxer-briefs. Aomine groaned and slapped Satsuki's hands off him before quickly pulling down his underwear revealing his genitals.

"What did I say about teasing?" Aomine sighed.

He then positioned himself in front of Satsuki and roughly pushed himself into her causing Satsuki to scream in pleasure. He continued to thrust quickly and while holding onto her hips and looking into her eyes as he did so. "Satsuki, you've closed up a lot since last time." He chuckled and increased his speed. Satsuki mumbled and wrapped her arms around Aomine neck.

"F-Fuck." Aomine pulled out of Satsuki and quickly pulled her head towards him. Satsuki already knew what he was doing. She quickly grabed his cock and shoved it in her mouth looking into his deep-blue eyes. She pumped him quickly and before she knew it his liquid engulfed her mouth. 

Aomine pulled out of her mouth and watched her swallow it. Aomine finished off Satsuki with his fingers before they cuddled. Satsuki kissed Aomine's cheek and smiled. "Thank you, Dai-Chan." She giggled and clung onto his side. Aomine pushed Satsuki off of him and rolled onto his stomach, closing his eyes quickly. Satsuki pouted and laid on top of him before quickly falling asleep.


End file.
